


Not According to Plan

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Category: Brave 10
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: All Saizo wanted was for Komanosuke to leave him alone.But he should have known better than to listen to Hanzo...(Set during the sequel series)





	Not According to Plan

How he had let this happen, Saizo could only wonder.  
Well. In fact, he knew exactly. It had, after all been his own doing, even if not quite his own idea.  
He retreated back to his room after being chased around for the past half hour by Komanosuke who had continued, continued to beg to fight him.  
Saizo had barely let himself collapse back onto the floor with a sigh when a very distinct, and very unwelcome voice caused him to sit immediately upright again.  
“Really does have a thing for you, that one, huh?”  
Saizo turned around to find Hanzo, quite happily and for all the world looking perfectly at home stretched out on Saizo’s futon which, apparently, Hanzo had decided to pull out and spread out for himself.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Saizo demanded.  
“I wanted to ask you a question, but you seemed busy, so I decided to wait.” Hanzo said, calmly.  
He opened his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow. “You took so long I ended up taking a nap.”

“On my bed?!” 

“It was the only one available.” 

“That is not a good enough reason!”  
Hanzo shrugged. “Be that as it may. Seems like you have quite a predicament with regards to Komanosuke.”  
Saizo huffed, scooting over and leaning back against the wall. “Yeah? Well if you can think of something to fix that, feel free to let me know.”  
Not expecting an answer, Saizo closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. Hoping that if he ignored the other ninja, perhaps he would go away.  
“Perhaps I have thought of something.” Hanzo’s voice was much nearer than he’d been expecting, and Saizo opened his eyes to find Hanzo directly in front of him. Settled on all fours and slightly leaning towards him.  
Saizo wrinkled his nose. “Do you have to be so close to tell me the idea? You’re kinda creeping me out.”  
A hand shot out grabbing Saizo by the hair.  
And then, so unexpectedly it made Saizo’s head spin, Hanzo kissed him, roughly, deeply all at once.  
Hanzo pulled back with a grin that only widened as Saizo reached for the blade hidden in his boot and held it towards Hanzo’s throat.  
“What the HELL?!” Saizo demanded.  
Hanzo chuckled, leaning slightly into the blade in a show that, even as it made him bleed, he wasn’t afraid of such a little thing.  
“Our dear Komanosuke is infatuated with you. In love with you, if you will. He asks you to fight him because fighting is an erotic act for him.” Hanzo paused, allowing for Saizo to comment.  
He simply shrugged in agreeance.  
“I propose a way to show Komanosuke that, in fact you are not interested in such things as a form of pleasure. Show that your interests lie… Elsewhere.”  
Saizo frowned, not understanding.  
Hanzo shook his head, easily moving Saizo’s hand out of the way so he could get past the blade to lean in closer.  
“Let him see you succumbing to pleasure under my skilled hands, and let him know he can never fulfil you in the way he wishes.”  
Finally understanding what Hanzo was suggesting, Saizo’s lip curled in distaste. “As if I’d ever-“ 

“Fine.” Hanzo said, flippantly, immediately backing off. “But know that even if you fight him, he’ll keep coming back.” Hanzo got to his feet and headed towards the door. “Because he wants you satisfied as much as he wants his own satisfaction. And he…” Hanzo paused, looking back. “Will never be able to manage that.”  
As Hanzo closed the door, Saizo allowed himself to swear, harshly.  
His hand going to his lips absently as he felt the slight tingling sensation left behind. 

\--

It was night, it was late, and Saizo had had enough.  
He knew Komanosuke was outside his room, waiting, watching.  
Why the hell wouldn’t he sleep? Saizo was convinced that Komanosuke had gotten worse over the last couple of days.  
Ever since…  
Was it possible? Had he seen Saizo with Hanzo?  
Had it made him more determined?  
Or more desperate?  
Perhaps it was the thought that Komanosuke had, after all, been affected even just by seeing that kiss that spurred Saizo into action.  
Or, perhaps, he just genuinely wanted something, anything that might give him the chance to know some peace.  
So that was what led him, in the middle of the night into Hanzo’s room.  
He’d barely closed the door behind him before he heard, behind him,  
“Did you rethink my offer?”  
Saizo looked around and saw Hanzo propped up in bed, not unlike the way he had been a couple of days ago on Saizo’s bed.  
Only this time, he was much less dressed. A simple robe that had accidentally (perhaps) slipped open in order to reveal quite clearly Hanzo’s chest and torso.  
Saizo considered coming up with a pointed reply.  
But he just didn’t have the energy.  
“Yes.” He said, simply instead.  
Hanzo smiled, then scooting over on his bed, he lifted the cover, inviting Saizo to join him.  
Saizo eyed the space beside Hanzo sceptically.  
“I want to make this clear exactly… What I’m getting myself into?”  
Hanzo smiled at him. “Hmm. Well that depends on what you’d like to get yourself into, doesn’t it?”  
Saizo frowned. “Enough that Komanosuke gets the idea, and backs off.”  
Hanzo made a little bow. “As you wish.”  
He continued to hold the cover open for Saizo, waiting for him.  
Saizo hesitated. Pausing before reopening the door a little (what was the point if Komanosuke couldn’t tell what was going on?) and then, reluctantly, he went over to join Hanzo.  
He felt awkward lying down, but Hanzo encouraged him to do it anyway.  
“I’ll make sure he leaves you alone.” Hanzo cooed.  
Saizo wanted to protest that he didn’t need protecting, he just needed help, but before he could, Hanzo’s lips were on his.  
He was kissing slower than before. More carefully. And Saizo had to admit… It was kind of nice. Hanzo definitely knew what he was doing and somehow that managed to make Saizo relax.  
A hand stroked through his hair and it was soothing enough for Saizo to let himself believe he was safe here.  
So safe that he didn’t notice the other hand that was slowly and carefully working on undressing him. Or the fact that Hanzo’s thigh had somehow slipped between his legs and was very, very slightly rubbing against his crotch.  
Hanzo’s kisses became a little deeper, a little hotter.  
A tongue flicked against Saizo’s lips and he wondered if, perhaps, he should have created clearer guidelines for how this was going to go.  
He guessed he must have given Hanzo some kind of indication of his hesitation, as Hanzo paused, raising his head a little.  
His eyebrow quirked, just a little.  
“Do you think Komanosuke is really going to think you’re satisfied by a few kisses?” Hanzo asked, teasingly.  
Saizo frowned. “Well… No. But-“ 

“If you want to discuss boundaries…” Hanzo said, lazily trailing his hand down Saizo’s body, to his crotch. “I’m afraid you should have taken your chance before we started.”  
Saizo’s eyes went wide, and he moved to sit up. “Wait, just-“ 

Hanzo’s free hand settled on Saizo’s shoulder and pushed him down, roughly.  
The kiss that followed was equally rough, as Hanzo’s hand gripped at his chin, holding him in place.  
“I promised to satisfy you.” Hanzo said, in a hushed, almost dangerous voice.  
“But I never said I wasn’t going to satisfy myself at the same time.”  
Everything… Happened fast then.  
Lips that kept on kissing, and a tongue that kept slipping past, looking to exert dominance on Saizo.  
As if Hanzo didn’t already know he had it (not that Saizo would admit as much).  
And hands that worked with all the nimbleness that Saizo should have expected. Hands that roamed and exposed his skin. That knew just how and where to touch.  
He had to work at keeping quiet. But that was already becoming difficult.  
Hanzo was moving against him. His crotch pressed against Saizo’s thigh.  
Saizo could feel that Hanzo was hard (just like himself), but he tried not to think about it.  
Then his hand was grabbed, pressed against Hanzo’s crotch and it was the first point that Saizo tried to fight against. Trying to get his hand free.  
“Touch me.” Hanzo said, just a little harshly. He gripped Saizo’s hand more tightly.  
“I want you to know what you’re getting.”  
His voice was a little more teasing the second time.  
But even so, Saizo felt himself go cold.  
What did Hanzo mean by that?  
He tried to ignore what was beneath his hand but it was impossible.  
Hanzo was… He was impressive.  
Neither had had much clothing on to start with, but Saizo had lost track on when even that had been removed. 

Hanzo moved gracefully over Saizo, getting between his legs. His hands ran down both thighs to get them to part wide.  
Once again, Saizo tried to sit up, to show some indication that this was not fine.  
But Hanzo pushed him down again, kissing him hotly before raising his head.  
“You wish to protest?” Hanzo asked, sounding far too conversational for their current situation.  
Saizo knew the words that would leave his mouth would sound weak, and undoubtedly give Hanzo the upper hand, but he had to say it.  
“Not this.” He said, urgently. “Whatever else you plan to do, I’ll go along with. But not this. Not…” Saizo paused, trailing off. “Not sex.”  
Hanzo looked him over, quizzically, a single eyebrow raised.  
He chuckled.  
“Are you telling me you’re a virgin?” Hanzo teased.  
Saizo scowled, turning his head so he didn’t have to see Hanzo’s face.  
“…Yes.”  
He almost gasped as Hanzo leant down again, his face once again close to Saizo’s.  
“I don’t believe you.” Hanzo said, his voice sing-songing.  
Saizo looked up, scowling incredulously. “It’s true!” He insisted.  
Hanzo replied by pulling Saizo closer to himself, and pressing up against him.  
Saizo cried out, almost panicked by the feeling of Hanzo hard against him like he was.  
Hanzo’s voice was low as he spoke. “You’ve had a master at some point? Or someone who taught you, someone you looked up too? Someone you had a bond with?”  
“Hanzo. Stop. Enough. Think of something else, anything else!” 

Instead he leant down against Saizo’s ear, whispering. “We’ve all had that person. At least one. You think I haven’t? At least I’m doing you the courtesy of facing you and kissing you on the mouth while I do it.”  
Hanzo was moving subtly, repositioning himself, and Saizo knew, he knew there was no way of getting him to stop now.  
“… Hanzo.” 

Saizo had braced himself, but even that didn’t stop his back from arching, his mouth opening wide in what should have been a kind of cry.  
Hanzo had barely even tried to prepare him, and as a result Saizo already felt torn apart.  
Still against Saizo’s ear, Hanzo moaned, loudly.  
“You feel good.”  
Saizo could say nothing.  
The realisation that this was really happening, that they were having sex, that Hanzo was fucking him was almost too much to handle.  
Hanzo moved slowly, but more for his own benefit than for Saizo’s. And he went deep, as deep as he could then a little more.  
“Been a while since I was last with a man.” Hanzo admitted. “You’re even better than I expected.”  
Saizo kept his eyes closed tight, teeth gritted against the pain.  
A hand reached beneath them both, then Saizo felt something wiped against his skin.  
Something warm, sticky.  
“You’re bleeding.” Hanzo said, casually.  
Saizo cringed. He’d thought so but hadn’t wanted to give Hanzo that kind of satisfaction.  
“That should get Komansuke going. Has a thing for blood doesn’t he?”  
Saizo remembered that was what had started all this, what had led to this.  
Was it really worth it?  
Lips found his again, a little lighter than before. “Hey.” Hanzo urged, gently. “Try to relax. I want you to enjoy this too.”  
His thrusts slowed, but Saizo still felt trapped, claimed.  
And then Hanzo was kissing him, deeply.  
A hand reached down, and started stroking Saizo, coaxingly.  
It felt like another victory for Hanzo when he finally got Saizo to moan.  
Finally, getting too hot, Hanzo shoved the covers off, revealing them both fully.  
He was panting heavily now, and moaning more often than not.  
His thrusts became uneven, the care that he’d tried to keep suddenly falling away.  
Hanzo moaned against Saizo’s neck as he came, spilling hotly into him, only adding to that dirty, claimed feeling that Saizo had had since so early on.  
He hadn’t expected Hanzo to keep going, but he’d seemed determined to see Saizo to his own orgasm.  
Saizo’s entire body shook and tingled as he did, feeling Hanzo holding him tightly. 

\--

He thought, perhaps, he’d passed out after. But perhaps he only fell asleep, because he woke up and the room was dark again. Hanzo was asleep and curled up on his side.  
Saizo was dressed again, and as far as he could tell, he’d been cleaned up too.  
Had Hanzo taken care of him after they’d had sex? It seemed unlikely, but it also seemed the only explanation.  
He sat up, slowly, wincing as he felt the pain in his lower body.  
Saizo knew his body would keep reminding him of Hanzo for a while to come yet.  
Carefully, he got up and went to the door, intent on heading back to his own room.  
As he stepped out, he thought he saw a flash of something as it disappeared.  
Komanosuke.  
And Saizo wondered if he’d imagined the little sniffling sound he’d heard too.  
Perhaps Hanzo was right. This was enough to get Komanosuke off his back.  
It was only as Saizo laid back down in his own bed and he noticed he was still thinking about what had happened, that he realised that Hanzo had tricked him.  
He wasn’t satisfied, like Hanzo had promised.  
He wanted more.


End file.
